Seed germination is a critical process in establishing strong growth and, ultimately, high yields in crop plants. As such, it is important to be able to produce seeds with improved germination rates.
Some plants are utilized to produce flour. Some flours are allergenic. For example, wheat flour and food products are known to cause allergic reactions in sensitive individuals, especially children. For example, inhalation of wheat flour often causes Baker's asthma, a typical occupational allergic disease that has been known since ancient Roman times. Baker's asthma is mainly a type-I allergy in which patients have a specific IgE for the allergen protein families, which include inhibitors of heterologous alpha-amylase and trypsin. In addition to being allergenic, in some individuals food products are often difficult to digest.
There is thus a tremendous need to reduce the allergenicity of plant flour and food products. In addition, there is a need to increase the digestibility of wheat food products.